The devil inside you
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: It s the day before the FIFA finals and Antonio goes pray to the powers above for winning the world cup. Romano just happens to also be there... PWP


So the offer is the following: church, sex, pirate!Spain, Romano and… what more do you need? :D

This is based on a request based on this ( h t t p : / / i 1 9 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / a a 2 1 5 / d a t e e b a / 0 0 0 7 a r h k . j p g ) picture

Disclaimer: Don`t own… someone else does ^.^

Warnings: PWP, sex in a church, intoxicating substances yaoi… if you feel offended please don`t read.

Please enjoy ^.^

* * *

It wasn't anything special really. Just a small wooden box that had appeared on the table in the living room out of nowhere. It was a simple one at that. No decorations, no card, nothing suspicious. But he had this feeling, premonition if you wished.

Antonio opened the box and a wry smile curled his lips. A small, teardrop bottle lay on a dark green velvet. Dark green, poisonous green, Arthur green. He took it and inspected it on the early morning light. It was a soft amber colour that left you in awe at its gentleness and made you shudder in horror at the trapped animal inside.

What was it this time, Arthur? A poison? A narcotic? Or something much more sinister? Something that bend one's will and made him dance in your hand? Made one arch and moan to your lips and fingers?

Well, if this was what that was he didn't need it. Not one bit. Antonio tossed the small bottle aside and crashed on the sofa. So troublesome…

He didn't need Arthur's gifts today of all days. But he should have expected it. Arthur was a melancholic that missed the old days of glory. Sometimes a sword or a book, or even a ship model would appear at Antonio's house. There would be no note or wrapping. At first he was puzzled as where they came from, but then he realized it always happened on a "significant" date. An old battle, a forgotten victory or defeat… He tried to throw them away, tried to confront Arthur, but it was pointless in the end. Besides sometimes it would be years, before anything would appear.

And now this… just the day before the World Cup Final. He should have been expecting it. It was a battle with a trophy to win. Well, it was a good thing that Romano hadn't found it… this would have been…

Speaking of Romano he was no where to be found. Oh, yeah, he had to attend church or something of the sort… He tried to remember a vague explanation, but to no avail.

That's when something caught his eye. On the inside of the lid was hewed a proverb, one that chilled Antonio to the bone:

"_The wolf may __change his coat, but will never lose his teeth."_

_

* * *

_

Antonio walked inside the chapel, his steps a little slow. He was feeling stupid to come here like that… He was wearing a red shirt, that bore the Spanish coat of arms and blue shorts that were graced with the Spanish flag. Not exactly appropriate for a prayer, but he wanted to make his point clear. He was dead set on winning it!

No, this was definitely not because he knew that Romano was here. Most certainly not because he wanted to see him in _that _outfit. _The _outfit he'd been denied to see for far too long in his opinion! No, not at all. This was about the World Cup and the fact that he was _not _going to lose to his former territory.

* * *

Romano moved along the aisles. A whisper here, a murmur there. It made him feel uncomfortable when he caught a word, despite it being an accident. Those were prayers sent to God himself and it wasn't his place to listen. He quickened his step down the row, the boat in his hands swinging vigorously, but he paid it no attention. The words rolled from his lips _"I have cried to Thee, O Lord, hear me: hearken to my voice, when I cry to Thee. Let my prayer be directed as incense in Thy sight; the lifting up of my hands, as evening sacrifice." _as if saying them could make up for the fact that he had eavesdropped on a conversation between God and his children.

He turned another row, trying to get as far away as possible for the moment. He froze dead in his tracks. "_What the fuck is _he _doing here?"_ Romano's heart stopped beating for a second. He waited for the thunder to send him straight to hell. But instead of it stray words carried to his ears: _"…pasión…copa…luchar… ganar…pelear… el mundo estará de pie…competición….bendición…estrella…copa…" _(…passion…cup…fight…win…beat…the world will kneel…competition…blessing…star…cup…) Romano knew what this was about without having to hear the whole prayer. He took a few quick steps to stand before the praying man. The words died away and green eyes looked at him.

Antonio smiled at him. It was that big innocent smile that said he had a trick up his sleeve. Romano hadn't lived with the bastard for this long for nothing. He could definitely tell by the way the idiot's eyes had lost their natural childish gleam and had become darker. It made Romano's skin crawl.

He grabbed Antonio by the ear and dragged him between the aisles. Soft moans of pain filled the air, but he didn't pay them any attention. He had to get the bastard as far away as possible from people before something happened. Something that would humiliate him and made him… as red as one of those damned tomatoes!

Romano slammed the door shut behind them.

"What the fu…" He bit his tongue. He was in a church. In a church! "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Ehhh, it's been centuries since I've been in a church!" Antonio spun around and started poking at the objects around him.

Romano wanted to hit his head against the nearest wall. He took a few wide strides and grabbed Antonio by the hair. He twisted the other's head so green eyes met green.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" He had to go back or he would be in deep trouble. He had duties and the puzzled expression on Antonio's face was telling him that this was going to take awhile. Romano clenched his teeth.

"Why? To pray of course. Tomorrow is the game against Holland and I want to win it! For you, Roma." Antonio's voice dropped a few notches and he wrapped his hands around his lover.

Romano could feel butterflies in his stomach. _"For you, Roma…" _it was those same words that Antonio would tell him when he came back from a conquest, from a battle… It made his heart beat faster and drowned him in those green eyes.

"You…" A mouth touched his and just for a moment he pressed closer to his lover, he opened his mouth and let their tongues meet.

A loud cough filled the room next to them and Romano's eyes shot wide. His fist met Antonio's jaw before he even realized it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Antonio stumbled a few steps back, but didn't fall. He rubbed at the spot that was now throbbing painfully. His eyes narrowed, fixing the younger one in place.

He knew Romano only too well. Unfortunately the boy hadn't caught the bait. It would have been so much easier for the both of them. Besides it wasn't his fault that Roma looked so irresistible dressed like that. Pure, innocent, untainted Romano, dressed in white, a cross dangling on his chest… it almost made him feel as if he was going to debauch the boy. Again.

Romano watched, his breath catching in his throat. As if a cloud had darkened the bright green eyes. But then it was gone, as fast as it had appeared. Antonio was once again smiling at him.

"Let's go to the belfry! I heard you can see the whole village from it! I bet it's beautiful! The way it's perched right above the sea!"

Antonio grabbed him by the hand and he was dragged in a random direction before he could say anything about it. Romano came to a sudden halt and refused to bulge even a centimetre.

"Go home! I have things to do and I don't need you running around!" He almost yelled, but big green eyes, filled with hurt turned to him. He wanted to hit himself hard.

"I just wanna see the village and I won't bother you anymore, Roma. I promise. Please? Just show me this?"

Romano sighed. He had to go back, but he knew quite well that if Antonio was set on something…

"Fine! Just for a minute, though!" Arms wrapped around him in a suffocating hug. "Let me go, damn it!" Romano forgot to breath. The… idiot was driving him insane! He needed him out of the church before he got a special place in Hell. With his name and everything.

The church was located outside of a small village. It was perched on a cliff, right above the Tyrrhenian Sea. Antonio breathed deeply as they climbed the last stairs and the smell of the forest and sea filled his lungs.

"Here." Roma snapped at him as soon as they were at the very top and the wind ruffled their cloths "You saw it. Now get out."

One jump and he was balancing on the edge of the balcony. The rotten wood beneath him gave a threatening creak, but he ignored it.

"Get off there!" Roma screeched and tried to grab him, pull him away, but Antonio was faster and dodged. "What do you think you're playing at! Get off now!"

"Not now." He murmured. He took a few steps and leaned over the abyss. The fall wouldn't kill _him, _but he had no intentions of falling. As a matter of fact he had every intention to live right now. He needed to feel life pulsing through his veins. Life was where Romano was – it was that simple. "Hey, Roma, do you think I'm a bad person?"

"W-what the..! What's with this question, you…?" dark green eyes turned towards him and Romano swallowed.

It was better than he thought. No one could come from this side of the church. The cliff was too high, too steep. The big old bell would hide them perfectly from prying eyes…

"Well, Roma? Am I or am I not?" He swirled around and offered his hand to the boy.

Romano didn't even think about it. He grabbed the hand and he was immediately pulled on the railing.

"As good as you can be…" A step backwards. "But you're still going to Hell, basta-mmm!" This time he had expected the lips that pressed to his. There was something in Antonio's eyes, something that made goose bumps rise on his skin. His senses screamed danger and he knew perfectly well why. Only… this wild side of his lover excited him to no end. But not enough to sully the house of God.

"So you can forgive me for doing this, can't you?" Antonio pulled a small tea drop bottle out of his pocket, his eyes never leaving Romano's as he opened it and tipped it over. A single drop of the amber liquid fell at the tip of his tongue and then he was leaning, closer, hands taking Romano's head and lips moving over his. It had a strong tangy taste, laced with so much sweetness that it made him pull away. The grip on his head tightened and the other's mouth pressed firmer to his. Antonio's tongue rubbed against his and that taste…

"What was that?" He breathed as soon as he was released. The taller man just licked his lips in response and it sent a shiver through Romano's body.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Antonio leaned in and breathed in Romano. The boy smelled of the in incense he'd been carrying until recently.

"Antonio, bastard! What did you do?" He was starting to feel really strange really fast. There was heat gathering in places he didn't even want to name and he wanted to grab Antonio and just kiss him senseless. When the other slid his tongue along his neck, Romano's legs nearly gave underneath him. He could _feel _every touch, every _breath _that the other took… and it made him want more. Fuck!

Antonio felt Roma lose his balance and grabbed for him, pressing him hard against his body. _This _was dangerous.

"Off we go…" he pulled Roma down to the floor and pressed him against one of the supporting pillars. "Roma…" He parted the other's lips and kissed him hard on the mouth. This was getting to him as well. If someone had told him that he would willingly submit to the influence of… Antonio moaned when Romano bit down and finally pressed against him. He'd been drugged before, Arthur seemed particularly fond of them… but never willingly and now…

Romano's breathing was quickly becoming ragged, his inhibitions were being discarded in favor of the man standing in front of him. He pressed against Antonio, one hand grabbing the dark locks, while the other slid down beneath the hem of his shirt. His fingers found soft skin and he slid them further, caressing strong muscles and getting more of the contact he was craving for. His head was yanked to the side and teeth bit the skin on his neck. Romano moaned as Antonio sucked hard, before caressing the abused skin with his tongue. He slipped his hand beneath the hem of the pants and Antonio groaned, hips pressing forward. Their erections rubbed together and Romano couldn't suppress the moan that came out of his throat.

"What was in the fucking bottle, you bastard!" Antonio stumbled backwards. He grabbed for anything to support himself and found himself leaning on the railing.

"Does it matter?" He asked. Roma had actually managed to push him away. Such strong will…

Romano swallowed. The way Antonio was looking at him made him want to ravish the man. A step forward and then another one. Green eyes, darkened by need and lust, were fixed on him, mouth curled in a slight smirk and a chest heaving. No amount of repentance could save him from the burning pits of Hell. Antonio lifted his hand and licked his middle finger slowly and it sent another shudder down Romano's spine.

Antonio watched as Roma's last inhibitions faded away and he crouched between his open legs.

"This is all your fault. I'm not going to pray for your rotten soul!" Romano hissed as he lifted his t-shirt and kissed his abdomen. Antonio moaned and his legs spread wider as the other bit hard. Romano yanked the pants down and Antonio was so helpful in lifting his hips. For a moment he thought that it might be good to finish this quickly, to get it over and go back to his duties, but the thought was gone just as fast as it had appeared. As soon he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Antonio he groaned loud in appreciation, fingers burring in Romano's hair, his hat falling to the ground. The air was soon filled with moans and groans as Romano licked and sucked at the heated flesh.

Antonio's hands tightened in the brown locks and he tried not to push deeper in the hot mouth.

"Roma…" he moaned as the boy licked the underside of his erection and then took him in his mouth. A hard suck and Antonio cursed, realizing this wouldn't take long at all. "Wait… not yet…"

But Romano was too aroused to be bothered. Besides it was all the bastard's fault. His hand moved along the shaft as he licked and sucked. The sounds Antonio was making were becoming increasingly louder and made his cock ache with need. He snuck a hand beneath his robe and inside his underwear, moaning when he took his erection.

His name slid through the hot air again as he took all of Antonio in his mouth, sucking hard. By now he knew perfectly well how the other liked it. Slow, teasing licks that made his body curl, hard sucks that made him lose it, arching his hips and begging for more.

Heat pulsed through his body, but it wasn't enough. He needed more right now. He could feel Antonio's body tremble and the hands in his hair clenched tightly, trying to unsuccessfully push him down. Warm liquid smeared his face and for a moment Romano didn't know if he should be furious at Antonio for coming over him or for coming so soon. He quickly decided against it and looked up.

Antonio opened his eyes and straightened in order to take a better look of his lover. Roma lifted a finger and ran it through the mess on his face. He put the digit in his mouth and sucked. Antonio shuddered despite himself. A horny Romano made a very compelling picture and he couldn't resists. The younger one stood up and quickly discarded his robe, revealing nothing but underwear beneath. He grabbed for the slim body and pulled him down on his lap.

"Wearing only that… in a church…" he leaned in, kissing his way down to a hard nipple. He bit at the sensitive skin and Roma moaned low in his throat.

"It's too hot…"

"Mmmnnn." Antonio acknowledged, his mouth occupied in other ways. He slipped his palm underneath Romano's underwear and grabbed the wet flesh.

"Antonio!" Romano moaned, hips bucking. Heat curled in his gut, making it hard to control himself.

"Shhhh, someone might hear." Antonio whispered, his lips tracing a tanned neck, littering bites and kisses. He pulled the underwear down and started to slowly stroke the sensitive flesh. His other hand grabbed the firm butt and he squeezed. One of Roma's hands came down to join his and a finger slowly pushed past the tight muscle. The younger's whole body arched and he groaned loudly, his erection pressing more firmly in Antonio's hand.

"Wait, I have lube…" He leaned down, trying to reach for his pants.

"You came especially for this, bastard!"

"Maybe…" Antonio took the small bottle out of his pocket, before kicking his pants off.

"You're going to burn in Hell!" Roma spat, but took the lube from him none the less. He quickly squeezed some on his fingers, before his hand went back to join Antonio's. This time his finger slipped in a lot easier, a lot deeper and his body shuddered. His other hand grabbed the other's head and he kissed him deeply. Their tongues slid against each other, sending need through their bodies. Romano groaned into the kiss as he felt one of Antonio's fingers slid in with his. He pressed backwards. The sensation making him feel even warmer than he already was. Antonio's finger moved slowly in and out of him, making Romano's hips move faster, his body craving for the contact and he could have come like this. But he could feel his lover's cock pressing to his stomach, quite insistently and it was giving him other ideas.

"Wait…" he whispered, but Antonio just pressed another finger in him. His own fingers pushed deeper at that, trying to reach for that one spot that would make him lose it. But he couldn't do it in this positions and he wanted… "Antonio, I want you…" The man finally looked at him "Let me go…" the hand on his erection gave a strong tug and his hips jerked forward. The dimwitted idiot wasn't listening to him! He leaned forward and ran his tongue over Antonio's ear and bit down, eliciting a loud groan from the other "I want to… come with you… inside of me…so let me the fuck go!" Puzzled eyes met his, but he was quickly released.

Romano slid off Antonio's lap and scooted to the other pillar. He lifted one of his legs on the railing and with the other stepped on the floor.

Antonio swallowed hard at the view that was presented at him. Then Roma reached down and slowly tugged at his cock, dripping with precum. His other hand reached past his balls and pushed inside the small hole. A moan ripped out of his throat at the same time the sound came out of Roma. He leaned forward to get a better look of the way the younger arched against his finger and quickly added one more, stretching himself.

"Anto…" The rest trailed off in a needy groan as the hand on Roma's cock fastened it's pace, bringing him closer to the edge. But soon it also went down, cupping his balls, before a third finger joined the first two.

Antonio thought he was going to come right then and there as Roma stretched himself and he could see the needy pink flesh. Another even louder moan left the younger and he couldn't help, but grab his own erection. He thrust in his hand, creating friction, while his eyes stayed completely focused on the way Roma's body arched and flexed. When the fourth finger slipped in Antonio almost lost it. His name resonated through the air – a mixture of pain and pleasure that slid through him, almost making him lose it and take the boy. Then a loud scream trailed into a low throaty moan and Antonio decided that he had had enough of this.

He stood up and grabbed Roma by the hips and turned him towards him.

"Ahh?"

"You're more than ready." Antonio growled, before grabbing the cross still dangling from Roma's neck and pulling him in for another kiss. One hand stroked that curl and the younger immediately arched in his arms. Legs came around his waist and hands gripped him tightly. His other hand pushed his lover forward, so their bodies pressed fully against one another.

Romano moaned loudly, before realizing the position he'd been maneuvered in. He looked over his shoulder at the waves that were crashing in the rocks beneath them.

"Fucker! If you let me fall I'm going to-aaahhh!" his sentence was drowned in a scream as Antonio stroked his sensitive curl and entered him.

"Does it hurt?" Antonio asked, the scream penetrating the thick fog that had settled over his brain at the feeling of the tight heat around him.

"What do you think?" Romano growled in annoyance. He used his legs to pull the other all the way. Relief mixed with the need that was already coursing through his veins. "Move already!"

Antonio did just that, no more questions, no more talking. He wouldn't have been able to hold back even if he wanted to. Roma arched his hips against him, making it easier to move, making the pleasure intensify. As the younger moaned his name and the heat around him tightened Antonio's body started shaking, trying to satisfy its own needs. He denied it, he wanted to see Roma and… he pushed hard, his other hand slid down and he grabbed the firm behind with both hands.

Romano groaned as his ass was squeezed tight and his body arched, trying to get more of Antonio inside. The pressure in him was building fast and he could feel the orgasm already licking his body and trying to claim him. He just needed a little… His hand grabbed at his erection and he started stroking in time with the hard thrusts. His body clenched and he felt a warm breath on his ear.

"Roma…" Antonio whispered and his voice, heavy and husky with pleasure was what pushed him over the edge.

Antonio hugged the other tighter, heat and pleasure coursing through him and just for a moment he wished they could stay like this forever. But then Roma moaned his name, body arching against him and the thought shattered. There was nothing but pleasure and the boy in his arms, feeling the same amazing sensation as he did.

It was Romano that moved first. He stood up on shaky legs and pulled on his cloths. He turned towards the other to see him staring at the cum on his red t-shirt.

"I hope you lose." he spat and turned on his heels towards the stairs. Laughter echoed behind him and then:

"But I am going to win. They rather like me downstairs."

* * *

And that`s that ^.^

I hope you guys liked it annnd if you have any synonyms of "weeping cock" please share :D

Thank you for reading ^.^


End file.
